Yer Gonna Git It
by ElizaFalcon667
Summary: The Tremor Brothers were pegged as being real heavy-hitting badasses with near zero regard for human life...which is true. Buuuuut, in their downtime, they love to play a good game of 'chase' with their little sister...


**Okay, guys. This is my first fan fiction in years. I used to write a lot of them under another name. Good ones, too. But when depression and writer's block hit you dead in the face going one million miles an hour, you tend to forget about how much happiness and tranquility writing fan fiction brings you.**

Disclaimer - I don't own the Tremor Brothers, but I do own their sister Joanna and the goofy shit that follows. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

Warning - A lot of fluff. :3 I was also really intoxicated when I wrote this, so there's gonna be OOC.

Plot - The Tremors are pegged as heavy hitting assassins with near zero regard for human life...which ain't bullshit. Buuuuut they love their little sister more than killing shit. And, every once in a while, they love to play a good game of chase...

* * *

 **Yer Gonna Git It**.

The forest was lovely this time of day. It was before noon, a pleasant breeze stirred up the grounded leaves; the birds were chirping as they pecked around looking for worms, but there weren't too many birds so it wasn't annoying. The sun's rays shown between the trees. It was enchanting...

Or it would've been if booted feet hadn't ran through, disturbing the birds making them get the fuck outta dodge and fly up to the highest tree branch.

The booted feet belonged to a blonde haired blue eyed young woman by the name of Joanna. And boy was she haulin' ass.

She was an excellent runner and in real decent health. Her brothers, who were currently 'playing' with her, were actually heavy duty speed freaks. You'd think that since they ate that garbage like it was candy then they wouldn't be able to function. Honestly, it didn't bother Joanna. If her brothers were around, she enjoyed the time spent with them.

"Boo!" Lester, her middle eldest landed in front of her by jumping from a high tree branch. How he didn't break something was anyone's guess.

"Gah!" Joanna slid across the dirt so she wouldn't run into him, and then ran a different way.

Lester watched her run with an amused grin plastered on his face and lifted up his goggles to rest on his forehead. He waited a minute before shouting, "Darwin! Jeeves! JoJo high tailed it to the East!" He cackled after Joanna yelled at him to shut up.

Now, the Tremor Brothers weren't the smartest human beings on the planet (actually, anyone who knew who they were and lived to tell about it would say the same thing), but damn if they didn't know how to track humans and animals alike when they were in the woods.

And Lester had already tracked her down and he was usually a clueless fuck so it was only a matter of time before the other two spotted her.

Darwin was already chuckling at the thought of Joanna thinking she could outrun them again. Last week, she did manage to keep away from them and get home before they could catch her. When they reached the house, she was sitting on the porch drunker than hell (a rare thing) asking where the fuck they've been all day. The only reason she got to the house first was 'cause Jeeves' big ass had a sudden case of the flu. He played 'chase', though not at his best.

But he was feeling 100% today. And Joanna was gonna git it for being so cocky...

Joanna ran as fast as she could with her boots pounding on the dirt. She wished she hadn't worn jeans, she was starting to get warm. She also cursed at herself for not bothering to put her hair up. At least she was wearing a tank top though. She didn't know how long she was going to keep her pace; she was starting to get winded. Lester decided to be a giant turd and give her position away, so there was no telling when -

"Gotcha!" Jeeves, her giant 6'7'', built-like-a-tree brother whipped out from behind a large Oak and lifted her up in his arms. *He laughed his head off, grinning as his sister started laughing and squirmy while pushing on Jeeves shoulders in vain. "Ah gotchu JoJo! Yew can't get away this time..."

Joanna yelped and giggled as he tossed her up, catching her with his large hands then throwing her over his broad shoulder and started walking back the way she had just ran from. "Hey, Darwin! Lester!" Jeeves called out. "I got JoJo!"

The young woman groaned, "Do you have to announce it?" Jeeves smacked her ass. "Ouch, ya fucker!" She awkwardly smacked the back of his mo-hawked head and he started to spin her around which caused her to start laughing and cursin' at him. They both became dizzy after a while so Jeeves stopped spinning and started walking toward Darwin and Lester who caught up to them, and found Joanna's predicament funnier than hell.

Jeeves lowered his sister down and playfully wrestled her to the ground. She tried to sit up but Jeeves put some of his weight on her legs and Darwin, who knelt down, grabbed her arms and held them above her head. Lester decided he was going to sit on a tree stump and watch.

"What are you doing?" Joanna asked, apprehensively. Usually, Jeeves would just carry her home while Darwin and Lester threw harmless insects on her hair. But this was something entirely different.

Darwin looked down at her, holding her wrists in his hands. "Lettin' you know yer place as our baby sister."

Jeeves put his forehead to Joanna's and chuckled, "Yerher gonna git it, JoJo..." He sat back up and started wriggling his fingers.

Joanna's eyes widened and she started to shake her head, to which Jeeves nodded and he dug his fingers into her waist.

Joanna started screaming, laughing and kicking her feet in the dirt. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAP! NAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lester was laughing like a retarded hyena from his seat on the stump.

Darwin chuckled, "It's only gonna git worse, kiddo." He nodded at Jeeves who suddenly drove his long thumbs into her armpits.

Her reaction was what the brothers were hoping for as Joanna screamed and laughed louder than hell and tried pulling her arms down, but Darwin had a solid grip on her wrists. Little tears were streaming down her face as she screamed, "STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHESSEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Joanna regretted wearing a tank top.

"Yer beggin' already?" Darwin asked, wearing a shit-eating grin.

Joanna was laughing harder than she had in a long time. Jeeves started tickling her ribs which made her squirm like a worm.

Soon her laughter because silent and her face was becoming red, so Darwin finally FINALLY had Jeeves quit his torture on their poor sister. Darwin let her arms go and she just lay there a heavy breathing, giggling mess.

Jeeves moved her hair out of her face just as Lester hopped off of the stump. "That'll teach yew, JoJo."

"Fuck off." Joanna breathed out.

"Yew want a 'nother round?" Jeeves threatened playfully, digging his long fingers into her ribs.

"No!" Joanna squealed, clamping her hands around her brother's wrists.

"Alright, enough foolin' around; let's git some lunch." Darwin said as he stood up.

Jeeves stood up over his sister at the mention of food, and since she wasn't moving fast enough he decided to scoop her up underneath her arms and sling her over his shoulder. He walked away with Lester and Darwin following closely, talking about what they wanted to cook up for lunch.

Joanna rested her elbows on her brother's back and put her face in her hands. "So what the hell made you guys wanna tickle me?"

"Cuz it was funny." Lester said, grinning like a fool. He went back to talking about food with Darwin. Guess that was the only answer she was getting. Oh, well. It was better than having bugs thrown in her thick hair that were a bitch and a half to get out. Granted, it was harmless; just really annoying.

Joanna started to smile lazily. Darwin did a double take and saw this. "Whatcha smilin' for, kid?"

His sister giggled and shook her head. "Nothing..."

...

 **END - See? I told you there was OOC. Again, this is my first fanfic in years. I kinda thought Smokin' Aces needed a ticklefic. I don't know why, but I thought it would be cute to write a fic like this. I won't respond to rude reviews. Constructive criticism; always. :)**

 **By the way, the asterisk * placed beside the sentence 'He laughed his head off, grinning...' Yeah, I was trying to imagine his laugh from when he was wrestling with Lester and laughed in his face after taking him down on the hood of the car.**


End file.
